Changed Lives
by AlmondLess
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna vuelven a Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo año. Sin embargo, ninguno estará preparado para los sucesos que se llevaran a cabo en los pasillos de la escuela. ¿Como olvidar el pasado y ser felices con las personas que jamas imaginaron amar? Decisiones que tomar, caminos que elegir y corazones que cuidar. ¿Podran hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1 Bienvenidos a un nuevo año!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y demás le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Lo que no reconozcan es mio.**

 _Hermione_

— Espero que no busquen problemas este año niños — advirtió la señora Weasley abrazándonos por tercera vez, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Nos encontrábamos en la estación de King Cross, más específicamente en el andén 9 3 \4, el expreso de Hogwarts estaba frente a nosotros tan negro y reluciente como siempre, esperando llevar a los alumnos hacia un nuevo año en Hogwarts.

— Nosotros nunca buscamos problemas mama — dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño — ellos nos encuentran a nosotros. — Molly le lanzo una mirada severa y le pellizco la mejilla, para disgusto de Ron que trataba de soltarse de su agarre con expresión de dolor — ¡Auch, mama! — lloriqueo causando las risas de toda la familia.

— Entonces más vale que este año se escondan bien para que los problemas no los encuentren. — dijo soltando la mejilla de Ron que se había tornado un poco roja por el agarre.

— No se preocupe señora Weasley, este año será diferente. — dijo Harry con mucha convicción. Tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Teddy que se había quedado dormido con la boquita abierta, y el brazo de Ginny envuelto en su cintura.

— Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro de eso Harry, conociéndolos a ustedes tres es posible que encuentren problemas así estén en el lugar más seguro del mundo. — dijo Bill burlonamente, recibiendo un codazo de su ahora esposa, Fleur.

— Estoy de acueggdo con Haggy, este seggá un buen año pagga todos.

— ¿Ahora eres adivina? — dijo Ginny mordazmente.

— ¡Ginny! — exclamo el señor Weasley. El ambiente se torno incomodo ante la evidente apatía que sentía Ginny por su cuñada aun cuando ya había pasado alrededor de un año desde que ella y Bill se casaron y se establecieron en la madriguera.

Todos miraban alrededor de la estación sin saber que decir para romper la tensión que crecía cada vez más. Acaricie la cabeza de Croockshanks y seguí el ejemplo de los demás observando a las demás familias en la estación, a los padres que abrazaban a sus hijos antes de verlos marcharse hacia su escuela. Identifique el cabello rubio y largo de Luna, quien le decía algo a su padre para después reír junto a él, un par de metros mas allá estaba Neville con su excéntrica abuela, la cual le pasaba un pañuelo por la mejilla, al parecer trataba de quitarle una mancha o algo así. Intente reconocer a alguien mas pero había demasiada gente como para poder ver más de allá de unos pocos metros. Este año habían más alumnos de lo normal, tal vez era porque ahora las familias si se sentían seguras de enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts, sin la amenaza de Voldermort presente.

Volví la vista a la familia Weasley y me aclare la garganta. — Tal vez sería mejor que subiéramos ya al expreso o no encontraremos ningún compartimiento vacio.

Todos parecieron relajarse ante la idea, Harry le entrego a Teddy a la señora Weasley con tristeza. — Adiós, Teddy. Te veré pronto, pequeño. — dijo depositando un beso en su frente.

— No te preocupes Harry, lo cuidaremos muy bien. — Molly acaricio la pequeña cabecita de Teddy con ternura.

— Lo sé. — aseguro Harry. — Es solo que… — parecía no encontrar las palabras para expresarse, Ginny le dio un suave apretón en la mano y recargo la cabeza contra su hombro.

— No te preocupes querido. Este pequeño estará esperando impaciente ver a su padrino en las vacaciones de Navidad. — aseguro Molly sonriendo. — Cuídense chicos, y no causen destrozos, no quiero recibir vociferadores cada semana, sobre todo tu Ron.

— Cuida a tu hermana, hijo. — añadió Arthur pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny.

—Papa ya no soy una niña. — replico Ginny — puedo cuidarme por mi misma.

— Además para eso está Harry. — finalizo Ron.

— Aun así… — el señor Weasley iba a replicar cuando una campanada lo interrumpió, avisando la partida del expreso. Los demás alumnos que aun no habían entrado al expreso se despedían presurosos de sus padres y se subían a un vagón.

— Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya chicos. — avance hacia la escalerilla del vagón mas próximo, con Harry Ron y Ginny siguiéndome, nos paramos en la puerta y agitamos las manos en dirección a los Weasley. — ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos en Navidad! — el tren empezó a avanzar lentamente hasta que los perdimos de vista.

El vagón estaba atestado, avanzamos entre los estudiantes que estaban en los pasillos, buscando un compartimiento que no estuviera ocupado, pero parecía que ya no había ninguno. — Tendremos que ir hasta unos de los últimos vagones. — dijo Ginny.

— Pero esos siempre son ocupados por los Slytherin.

— Ron no tenemos otra opción, al menos que quieras quedarte en el pasillo todo el viaje. — replico Ginny.

— Además ya es hora de que dejemos esas estúpidas rivalidades de casas. — afirme.

— Pero Herms, ¿Tu te estás escuchando? — la voz incrédula de Ron me hizo poner los ojos en blanco. — No puedes esperar que nos llevemos bien con esos… esos… mortifagos. — concluyo con expresión de asco.

— Sus padres eran mortifagos, Ron. No ellos.

— Creo que Ron tiene razón, Herms. No podemos simplemente olvidar lo sucedido en nuestros seis años en Hogwarts, y aunque tal vez ellos no sean mortifagos tampoco estuvieron de nuestro lado en la guerra.

— Claro, no puedes esperar que ahora todos seamos "amiguitos" — Ron hizo comillas con los dedos para dar énfasis a sus palabras — solo porque ya no existe Voldemort.

— No espero que seamos "amiguitos" Ron — respondí imitando su gesto. — Solo quiero que este sea un año tranquilo y sin peleas absurdas. — A medida que nos acercábamos a uno de los vagones finales, los Slytherin empezaban a aumentar, dedicándonos miradas hostiles cada vez que pasaban por nuestro lado.

— ¿Lo ves? Ellos ni siquiera se molestan en ocultar su molestia frente a nosotros, siguen siendo las mismas serpientes rastreras de siempre, con o sin Voldemort. — Lo dijo fuerte y claro, logrando que varios Slytherin se giraran a vernos con expresiones enfurecidas.

— Si no quieres ocasionar una estúpida pelea, será mejor que te callen Ron. — Le dijo Ginny tensa. — Además si nos miran mal o no, me tiene sin cuidado. No me interesa lo que puedan pensar estas serpientes.

— Miren aquí hay uno vacio.

— Herm…

Estire la mano para abrir la puerta cuando al mismo tiempo que una mano pálida, subí la vista por el brazo envuelto en una túnica negra, hasta el hombro y el cuello igual de pálido, antes de ver su prominente mentón ya sabía de quien se trataba.

— Malfoy — dije llegando finalmente a su rostro, su expresión era en blanco, no mostraba ni desagrado, ni asco, ni hostilidad, simplemente… no mostraba nada. Detrás de el estaban Zabini y Nott, con iguales expresiones. Los tres se veían mayores, habían perdido los rasgos de niños que alguna vez tuvieron, bueno, supongo que eso nos había pasado a todos.

— Granger — un escalofrió me recorrió cuando dijo mi nombre arrastrando las palabras como hacia usualmente — San Potty y las comadrejas — hasta ahí llego su expresión indescifrable cuando su característica sonrisa burlona y fría empezó a asomarse por la comisura de su boca. — ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Nuestros queridos héroes, en un nido de serpientes. — añadió con sarcasmo. Zabini soltó una risa pero Nott siguió con la misma expresión imperturbable.

— Aléjate de ella, Malfoy. — dijo Ron con los dientes apretados, lo mire con confusión hasta que caí en la cuenta de que mi mano seguía junto a la de Malfoy sosteniendo la manija del compartimiento. Al parecer el también se percato de eso, ya que ambos quitamos las manos como si la manija estuviera en llamas.

— Calma, comadreja. No tengo ningún interés en tocar a tu noviecita.

— Este es nuestro compartimiento, búsquense otro. — dijo Harry.

— No veo tu nombre ahí, Potter. Además hasta donde se este expreso es propiedad de Hogwarts, por lo tanto ningún alumno es dueño de nada, a no ser que por ser cara rajada te creas la excepción. — soltó con desprecio.

— Cállate, maldito hurón.

En menos de un segundo Malfoy estaba frente a Ron con su varita en el cuello del pelirrojo. — Repite eso, pobretón. — susurro amenazadoramente.

— Baja la varita, Malfoy. — Harry apunto a Malfoy con su varita. Zabini metió la mano en su túnica para sacar la suya.

— ¡Basta ya! — exclamo Ginny con hastío. — Dejen de comportarse como unos críos y maduren de una vez.

— Aquí la única cría inmadura eres tu mini comadreja. — le respondió Zabini burlonamente.

— Maldito bastardo... — Ginny saco su varita para lanzarle un _mocomurcielago_ , pero Zabini fue más rápido y le sujeto la muñeca. — Suéltame, estúpido.

— Suelta a mí hermana, imbécil. — Dijo Ron aun con la varita de Malfoy en su garganta — ¿Lo ves, Hermione? Y así creías que podíamos llevarnos bien con ellos. — Nott me observo con una expresión que podría interpretarse como sorpresa pero fue tan fugaz que no estaba segura de haber visto bien.

Los hombros de Malfoy temblaron por la risa. — ¿En serio, Granger? ¿Creías que íbamos llevarnos bien, ser amigos y dar saltitos felices por las praderas? — Bajo su varita y se volteo para mirarme a los ojos.

— Veo que me equivoque y Ron tenía razón, nunca dejaran de ser unas serpientes rastreras, sobre todo tu Malfoy. — replique con mordacidad.

— Vaya, vaya así que la sabelotodo admitió que se equivoco, todo un reto para ti, come libros.

— Mira Malfoy, aquí el que tiene un complejo de perfección eres tú, no te confundas, hurón. — Volví a sujetar la manija del compartimiento y deslice la puerta. — Entremos chicos, el olor a rata de alcantarilla me está dando dolor de cabeza. — Me senté junto a la ventana pero estaba lloviendo por lo que apenas se podía ver nada.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, jodida sangre suc…? — una mano sujeto a Malfoy del hombro, no podía ver quien era ya que Malfoy ocupaba la entrada al compartimiento, pero debían ser Zabini o Nott y a juzgar porque era pálida y no morena debía tratarse de Nott.

Su voz me lo confirmo. — Al frente hay otro compartimiento vacio, Draco. — su voz era baja y serena. — No vale la pena buscar pelea con unos Gryffindor, sobre todo con estos — añadió.

Nunca había escuchado a Nott referirse despectivamente hacia nosotros, a diferencia de otros Slytherin. Por lo que supongo que hasta este momento había creído que tal vez a él no le importaba la rivalidad entre las casas y el estatus de la sangre. Pero una vez más, me había equivocado.

Malfoy parecía estar a punto de sacudirse la mano de Nott pero la voz de Parkinson lo detuvo. — ¿Qué está pasando? Los inútiles de Hufflepuff están diciendo que están peleando con unos estúpidos leones. Y por lo que veo es cierto… ¿Por qué Blaise está tocando a la pobretona?

— No pasa nada Pansy… solo estábamos saludando a cara rajada y a sus lameculos ya que al parecer ahora todos seremos mejores amiguitos. — dijo Malfoy dándome una sonrisa siniestra. — Vámonos. — ordeno empujando a Pansy. Se metieron en el compartimiento frente al nuestro y cerraron la puerta.

— Estúpida serpiente — decía Ginny furiosa — ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarme con sus asquerosas manos? — se sentó pesadamente en el asiento frente a mí, con Harry a su lado.

— ¿Te hizo daño? — Le pregunto haciendo puños con las manos. Ginny dejo de vociferar al escuchar la preocupación y el enojo en su voz.

— No, tranquilo. — Levanto la mano para posarla en su mejilla y se miraron a los ojos, yo aparte la vista y la pose en Ron quien estaba sentado a mi lado. — Espero que te des cuenta de tu error al querer llevar la fiesta en paz con esas serpientes. — Me dijo. — No sé cómo se te ocurrió tal cosa… con esos imbéciles… No sé en que estabas pensando…

— Oh por Merlín, ¡Ya basta Ron! — dije cansada de escucharlo, el me miro sorprendido. — Solo fue una idea ¿De acuerdo? Ya sé que fue estúpida, ya reconocí mi error ¿Qué mas esperas que haga?

— Nada… Herms yo… Tienes razón — suspiro — Lo siento, tu solo querías empezar el año sin problemas y lo arruine.

— Eso no es cierto Ron, no solo fuiste tú, lo arruinamos todos por caer en el juego de ellos. — le dije con voz más suave. Ron se giro un poco en el asiento y tomo aire como preparándose para decir algo.

— Hermione yo… — La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció Luna irradiando felicidad como siempre. Su cabello caía en ondas hasta su cintura y ya llevaba puesta la túnica de Ravenclaw. Sus aretes de rábanos se balancearon ligeramente cuando hablo.

— Hola Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron — dijo mirándonos alternativamente. — ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

— Claro que si, Luna. — le respondió Harry sin dudarlo.

— Gracias, Harry. — Nos regalo una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Ron.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Luna? Me entere de que el Quisquilloso fue uno de los diarios más vendidos el año pasado, felicidades. — Le dije con sinceridad.

— Gracias, Hermione. Mi padre está muy feliz por eso, incluso me acompaño a Rumania para buscar el Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, lástima que no lo encontramos — suspiro con tristeza y yo mire a Harry sin saber que decir. Era sabido por todos que nuestra amiga podía ver cosas que a los demás les resultaban imposibles de ver, yo creía que era debido a la pureza que poseía.

— Lo encontraras, Luna. — le asegure sonriendo. — Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo eres tú. — La felicidad volvió a su rostro y me devolvió la sonrisa.

— Seguro que Neville te extraño mucho cuando te fuiste de viaje. — dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de complicidad.

— Oh… Neville y yo decidimos ser solo amigos. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Mi boca, al igual que la de Ginny, se abrió de asombro. — Creí que lo sabían. — Añadió en disculpa.

No podía creerlo, ellos se veían de lo mas enamorados desde la batalla de Hogwarts y ahora simplemente… habían terminado. _Tu y Ron hicieron lo mismo, Hermione._ La vocecita en mi cabeza me hizo dar un respingo.

— ¿Estás bien, Mione? — pregunto Luna.

— Si… es solo que me sorprendí.

— Lo siento, Luna. No sabía que habían terminado su relación.

— No te preocupes, Ginny. En realidad estamos mejor así. — dijo con simplicidad.

Mire por la ventanilla que había en la puerta pasar a la bruja con el carrito de las golosinas, Harry y Ron se levantaron como resortes para ir detrás del carrito. — ¿Quieren algo? — pregunto Ron impacientemente. Bueno, si quiera tuvieron la decencia de preguntar.

— Yo quiero unas ranas de chocolate, por favor. — Luna le entrego unos cuantos knuts y sickles.

— Y yo unas grajeas de todos los sabores. — dijo Ginny.

Me miraron expectantes. — Yo no quiero nada, grac… — antes de que pudiera terminar ya habían salido del compartimiento y corrido detrás del carrito.

Una silueta se asomo por la puerta del compartimiento del frente y después de ver quienes la ocupaban, la abrió y entro. Cuando se giro para cerrarla pude distinguir el bello perfil de Astoria Greengrass. Me gire nuevamente hacia la ventana junto a mí, empañada por la lluvia y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Había pasado un año desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica, la caída de Voldemort y la victoria de la Orden del Fénix. El mundo mágico se recupero en poco tiempo pese a los daños y destrozos que habían causado Voldemort y sus mortifagos. El callejón Diagon volvió a ser lo que era, atestado de gente y tiendas de todo tipo, Hogsmade volvió a ser el pueblo alegre y concurrido de siempre y madame Rosmerta reabrió Las Tres Escobas. Por desgracia Hogwarts había sido el lugar mas perjudicado en el mundo mágico, además del Ministerio, por ser el lugar donde se desarrollo gran parte de la guerra. Había sido reconstruido a lo largo de todo un año y recién hace un par de meses se hizo oficialmente habitable, por lo que se reanudaron las clases. En _El Profeta_ publicaron que había sido ligeramente reformado, lo que era una lástima porque no quería que el castillo perdiera la esencia que tenían sus paredes antiguas y sus suelos viejos pero relucientes. Sin embargo, estaba muy feliz por volver, porque aun si reconstruían el castillo por completo yo seguiría sintiéndolo como mi hogar.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, el actual ministro de magia, nos ofreció trabajos en el Ministerio, alegando que no necesitábamos unos exámenes para probar lo excelentes magos que éramos, pero gustosamente lo rechazamos, bueno al menos yo, ya que Harry y Ron se sentían muy tentados de aceptar los puestos de aurores, pero con un poco de persuasión de mi parte y de Ginny, por supuesto, logramos convencerlos de volver y cursar nuestro último año. Solo esperaba que este año no nos tuviera demasiadas sorpresas…

— ¡Hermione! — me sobresalte y agarre mi varita instintivamente.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa? — mire hacia todos lados buscando alguna amenaza, hasta que observe las caras de mis amigos, sus labios apretadnos tan fuertemente tratando de no reírse que estaban blancos. Finalmente Ron no pudo aguantar más y termino riéndose a carcajadas y todos los demás lo siguieron. — Ja… ja… ja… Si, si… muy graciosos. — Guarde mi varita, me cruce de brazos y los mire enojada — Se puede saber, ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera, Ginevra?

Las carcajadas de Ginny se cortaron abruptamente. — No me llames así, lo odio. Y te estaba gritando porque llevaba llamándote diez minutos y no me hacías caso.

— ¿Para qué me llamabas? Espera… porque nos hemos detenido.

— ¿Sera, tal vez, porque ya llegamos?

— En serio Herms y ¿Eres la alumna más inteligente de nuestra generación? Eso no habla muy bien de nosotros… — dijo Harry sonriendo.

— Que gracioso, Harry. — replique con sarcasmo. — Andando.

Salí del compartimiento y vi que el de las serpientes ya estaba vacío, seguramente ya estaban torturando a los alumnos de primero. _¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que hagan, Hermione?_ No me importa lo que hagan, solo me preocupo por sus víctimas, eso es todo.

Bajamos del expreso y seguimos a los demás estudiantes. — ¡Por aquí los de primer año! — la voz de Hagrid se alzo por sobre la de los alumnos, giramos en su dirección y fuimos hasta el.

— ¡Hagrid! — gritamos lanzándonos sobre él y abrazando su gran barriga. No lo veíamos desde hace unos meses, y aunque nos habíamos comunicado por correo extrañábamos pasar las tardes tomando té en su cabaña.

— Ya están aquí. ¡Miren como han crecido!

— No exageres Hagrid, solo han pasado unos meses desde que nos vimos. — le dije entre risas.

— ¡Pero si están casi de mi tamaño! Tienen que pasarse por mi cabaña tan pronto como puedan, parece como si nos hubiera visto en años.

— Este bien, Hagrid, lo haremos. — le asegure.

— De acuerdo, ahora vayan a los carruajes antes de que se queden sin uno y tengas que ir a pie, rápido. — nos apremio. Nos despedimos y subimos a uno de los carruajes conducidos por los thestrals.

A lo lejos, entre la neblina, se asomaba el castillo, entrecerré los ojos tratando de ver a medida que nos acercábamos algún cambio, pero no veía nada fuera de lugar. No fue hasta que se hicieron visibles las torres que me percaten de algunos pequeños cambios, pero nada significativo.

— ¿Chicos… no ven… algo extraño?

— ¿Cómo que… no ha cambiado nada en absoluto? — termino Harry. Todos asentimos sin apartar la vista del castillo.

— Sigue estando tal y como era. — Suspire aliviada — Aunque se ve ligeramente… más grande, ¿No creen? ¿Tal vez han añadido más aulas u otra biblioteca? — sugerí esperanzada. Casi pude oír a todos poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Espero que no. — dijo Ron horrorizado.

— Solo lo sabremos cuando lleguemos.

Para cuando cruzamos el umbral de la entrada al castillo, el profesor Flitwick estaba guiando a todo el alumnado hacia el Gran Comedor. — Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, Señorita Lovegood y señores Weasley me alegro de que hayan decidido cursar su ultimo año, el castillo no sería lo mismo sin ustedes.

— Gracias profesor, Flitwick. — respondió Harry.

— Por favor, continúen hacia el Gran Comedor que ya va a comenzar el banquete de bienvenida.

El gran comedor seguía tal y como lo recordábamos, las cuatros mesas repletas de alumnos, la mesa de los profesores, el podio, el cielo encantado, todo exactamente igual.

— Al fin estamos en casa. — dijo Harry a lo que todos sonreímos y asentimos de acuerdo con el.

— Nos vemos después, chicos.

— Hasta luego, Luna.

— ¡Adiós!

Caminamos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y nos sentamos todos apretados unos contra otros. Ya estaban haciendo la selección de casas, al parecer habrían muchos Ravenclaws nuevos este año.

— ¡Harry, Ron! ¿Han visto los cambios en el castillo? — Seamus parecía extrañamente emocionado por ello.

Al parecer Harry me leyó el pensamiento. — En realidad desde afuera solo se ve un poco más grande, pero nada más. ¿Acaso sabes de algo que nosotros no?

— ¡Claro! — asintió efusivamente. — Ahora solo dormirán tres por hab… —alguien se aclaro la garganta interrumpiendo a Seamus.

— Señor Finnigan, me gustaría dar inicio al discurso de bienvenida para explicarles yo misma los cambios que se efectuaran este año ¿me permitiría, usted? — Todo el Gran Comedor soltó risitas solapadas para vergüenza de Seamus que bajo la cabeza con las mejillas rojas. La profesora, ahora directora, McGonagall continuo. — Bien, es un placer para mí darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Como sabrán el colegio ha sido reconstruido por lo que este año marcara un antes y un después en la historia de nuestro colegio y ustedes serán parte de ello. Sé que deben estar aperando con ansias el banquete por lo que no los aburriré mas, solo quiero informarles que se ha hecho una ligera ampliación en el colegio, a partir de este año solo serán tres alumnos por habitación, ya no cinco. — Los murmullos llenaron el comedor, algunos estaban emocionados, otros tristes por separarse de sus amigos y a otros simplemente les era indiferente. — ¡Silencio! — la voz severa de la directora corto abruptamente los susurros. — La lista con la distribución de cada habitación será entregada después del banquete a los prefectos de cada casa. Los prefectos de este año serán Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott de la casa de Hufflepuff, Anthony Goldstein y Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw, Ron y Ginny Weasley de Gryffindor y Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson de la casa Slytherin. Debido a sus excelentes calificaciones los Premios Anuales para este año serán Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, mis felicitaciones para ambos y espero que sepan guiar a los prefectos y demás alumnado. — El comedor aplaudió y felicito a sus nuevos prefectos y premios anuales. — Ahora me gustaría informales de un nuevo miembro del profesorado, el profesor Austin Darrell quien impartirá la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por desgracia no podrá llegar hasta la próxima semana, por cuestiones personales. Entonces sin nada más que agregar, ¡Bienvenidos a un año más! — Volvieron a estallar en aplausos — Y que empiece el banquete. — Después de que cesaron los aplausos lo único que se oía en el comedor era el sonido de tenedores y cuchillos.

— No puedo creer que Malfoy también sea premio anual. — decía Harry incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué, no? — pregunte sirviéndome una cucharada de puré de patatas. — aunque sea un imbécil arrogante y marginal todos saben que tiene muy buenas calificaciones. Lástima que por eso no deje de ser un estúpido hurón descerebrado. — Al ver que no me respondían levante la vista y encontré a Harry, Ron y Ginny mirándome con asombro. — ¿Qué? — pregunte.

— Nada. — Respondió Ginny rápidamente — es solo que es realmente extraño escucharte insultar a alguien.

— Lo sé, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Malfoy saca lo peor de mí. — me encogí de hombros. — Y ahora tendré que instruir a los prefectos junto con él. Simplemente genial. — dije desanimada.

— Vamos Herms, no puede ser tan malo. — trato de consolarme Ginny — Pudo haber sido peor… podría haber sido el imbécil de Zabini.

— Sinceramente no creo que Zabini sea peor que Malfoy, Ginny.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Solo porque salvo a Fred no deja de ser el troglodita de siempre.

— Dejemof de hablaf de sefpientef pof favof, me quitafan el hambfe.

— Como si eso fuera posible, Ron. — le respondí.

— Y deja de hablar con la boca llena, es asqueroso. — le reprendió Ginny. Ron le saco la lengua y siguió comiendo. Continuamos hablando acerca de los cambios que se llevarían a cabo este año hasta que la directora volvió al podio y llamo a los prefectos de cada casa para darles las listas de las habitaciones.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Lavender y me quede de piedra al ver el interior. — Vaya… — escuche el susurro de Ginny detrás de mí.

Las paredes estaban pulcramente pintadas de color beige, el piso de madera pulida y una gran ventana desde donde se veía el bosque prohibido. Había tres camas con dosel color escarlata y sabanas en tonos dorados y beige y a los pies de cada una había un pequeño sillón. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención era el gran armario de madera que ocupaba toda una pared, de lado a lado.

— Es maravilloso — susurro Ginny admirada, acariciando la madera del armario. Solté un suspiro sabiendo había perdido a mi amiga por un trozo de madera y me senté en la cama más próxima a la ventana. Deje a Croockshanks en el suelo y de inmediato se metió debajo de la cama. Lavender aun no había subido pero imaginaba que se quedaría tan maravillada por el armario como Ginny. Ahora me alegraba de haber arreglado las cosas con ella con respecto a Ron, sino esta convivencia habría sido de los mas incomoda. Es una lástima que las cosas entre y Ron y yo no hayan ido como nosotros esperábamos, durante el poco tiempo que habíamos estado juntos nos dimos cuenta de que habían algunas diferencias irreconciliables entre nosotros, por lo que decidimos romper para no perjudicar mas nuestra amistad. El problema era que lo extrañaba demasiado, había momentos en los que me preguntaba si podríamos haber hecho funcionar las cosas, si tan solo lo hubiéramos intentado un poco más… tal vez nosotros…

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, las cosas ya estaban hechas y no había vuelta atrás, el me había olvidado y ahora solo éramos los amigos de siempre, y eso es lo siempre seriamos.

Volví la vista a Ginny quien seguía parada frente al armario. — ¿Ya terminaste de admirar la madera? — Ginny volteo a ver sobresaltada y me miro con disculpa.

— Si, lo siento — se sentó en la cama junto a mí. — Entonces… ¿Qué materias cursaras este año?

Los alumnos de séptimo año solo podían llevar los cursos que habían aprobado durante el sexto año en los TIMOS. Yo había obtenido un Extraordinario en casi todas las materias pero, por desgracia, no tenía el giratiempo por lo que no iba a poder asistir a todas. Solo se requerían llevar cuatro cursos pero yo había optado por llevar cinco y aprovechar todos los días de la semana. Toda una ratona de biblioteca ¿Eh? Sonreí.

— Al final elegí llevar Pociones, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia y Runas Antiguas.

— ¿Cinco? — Las cejas de Ginny se alzaron y rio. — Tú no cambias, Herms.

— Lo sé, lo sé pero no podía elegir entre Encantamientos y Runas antiguas así que decidí llevar las dos. — Me encogí de hombros — ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia y Astronomía — respondió bostezando — Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, Gin. ¿Cómo crees que sea el nuevo profesor de DCAO?

— No lo sé. Probablemente sea un anciano gordo y calvo. — contesto riéndose.

— ¡Ginny! — le reproche aunque también me estaba riendo. — Espero que este profesor si dure más de un año. — añadí mas seria. — Ahora que Voldemort ya no está su maldición también se debe haber terminado.

En Hogwarts se rumoreaba que Voldemort, cuando era joven, quiso ser profesor de DCAO pero lo rechazaron, por lo que lanzo una maldición sobre el curso. Desde entonces ningún profesor enseño el curso por más de un año. Sin embargo nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si eso era verdad o no, así que continuaban siendo solo rumores.

— Esperemos que no. — Dijo levantándose de la cama — Bueno yo me voy a dormir, estoy agotada.

— De acuerdo. Descansa Ginny.

— Tu también, Herms. — me respondió antes de meterse entre las sabanas y apagar la lámpara que había en la mesita junto a su cama.

Di vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, por algún motivo me sentía inquieta. Pensé en lo sucedido en el expreso con las serpientes, ¿De verdad las cosas seguirían siendo como siempre? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado en la guerra? Todos habíamos perdido a alguien, habíamos sufrido y llorado, y sin embargo ¿Eso no cambiaba nada?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y gire en la cama para ver a Lavender entrar descalza tan sigilosamente como podía. — Hola, Lavender. — se sobresalto y soltó los zapatos que llevaba en la mano, causando un ruido sordo. Mire a Ginny para ver si se había despertado pero al parecer estaba dormida como un tronco. — Lo lamento no quería sobresaltarte. — me disculpe.

— N… No te preocupes, Hermione. — se sentó en la cama más cercana a la puerta ya que era la única desocupada. — No quería despertarte.

— No fuiste tú, no podía dormir.

— Ah, entiendo. — Fruncí el ceño confundida, era extraño que no me preguntara porque no podía dormir, a pesar de que era una buena persona, Lavender era conocida por ser una de las personas más cotillas de todo el colegio.

— ¿Está todo bien, Lavender? — inquirí.

— ¿Eh?... Si… ¿P… Por… Por qué? — tartamudeo nerviosa. De acuerdo, esto era aun más extraño, ella no solía ser una persona insegura.

— Por nada en especial, solo preguntaba.

— Ah, está bien. Bueno entonces me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana, Hermione. — susurro tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas

— Hasta mañana, Lavender. — respondí confundida. Esa no era una actitud habitual en ella, en fin, si ella no estaba preparada para contarlo aun, no podía forzarla.

Me puse de lado mirando el cielo tan azul que parecía negro a través de la ventana y conté las estrellas como siempre hacia hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

 **!Hola a todos, una vez mas!**

 **Como han estado? Vuelvo por aquí para traerles esta vez un Dramione... Mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo (ademas de Edward y Bella, claro)**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, así que espero que sean comprensivos conmigo. Desde hace un tiempo ya he querido publicar una historia inventada por mi, pero no me animaba. En realidad tenia en mente una de Twilight pero finalmente decidí escribir primero un Dramione, así que... Aquí esta! El primer capitulo de mi creación...  
**

 **Desde ya les digo que esta historia va a ser larga, y que las parejas no serán las mismas de nuestra querida autora JK Rowling, no es que no me gusten, es simplemente que quería algo fuera de lo común. Bueno esta historia tendrá Lemmon... mucho lemmon, en realidad! Estoy tratando de mantener las personalidades de los personajes fieles a los de la autora, pero discúlpenme desde ya si a veces no lo consigo del todo.**

 **Bueno creo que eso es todo y nada... espero que les guste y dejen reviews ya que esa es la motivación que todos necesitamos! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **Ah! Y si! Fred esta vivo! 3**


	2. Chapter 2 De confesiones y confusiones

_Draco_

Entre a mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí con un fuerte golpe y me deje caer pesadamente en la cama que acababa de asignar como mía. _Jodida Granger_ , pensé. Habían pasado un par de horas desde la estúpida pelea en el expreso pero aún me enervaba cada vez que recordaba sus palabras. ¿Quién coño se creía que era para hablarme de esa manera? ¡A mí! ¡Un Malfoy! Si bien era verdad que nuestro apellido había sido manchado durante la guerra, gracias a que mi padre se encontraba ahora encerrado en Azkaban como la cucaracha que era y el Ministerio de Magia había comprobado que mi madre y yo solo participamos en la guerra por obligación, las cosas habían vuelto a ser relativamente como antes. Aunque claro, ahora no teníamos a Lucius siguiendo nuestros pasos ni cuestionando cada cosa que hacíamos mi madre y yo.

Ahora mi madre había vuelto a ser la mujer tranquila y cariñosa que solía ser, bueno, tan cariñosa como ella podía ser. Decidimos seguir viviendo en Malfoy Manor a pesar de los malos recuerdos que nos traía esa mansión, pero era el lugar donde había nacido así que mi madre se negó a mudarse. Decía que no debíamos dejar que el recuerdo del Señor oscuro, Lucius, Bellatrix y demás mortifagos nos persiguiera por el resto de nuestras vidas. Afortunadamente ahora los otros mortifagos que consiguieron sobrevivir le estaban haciendo compañía a mi padre en las asquerosas celdas de Azkaban.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Fruncí el ceño. Siempre me desconectaba de la realidad cuando pensaba en lo que había cambiado mi vida. Blaise entro en la habitación con su típico andar despreocupado. Le dio una mirada al lugar y se acercó a otra de las camas. ― ¿En dónde está el Señor Oscuridad?

― No sé, Blaise. No soy su jodida niñera. ― Theo había desaparecido al salir del Gran Comedor junto con los otros prefectos; si Blaise hubiera prestado algo de atención al discurso de la vieja McGonagall en lugar de estar con el rostro hundido en el cuello de su primera conquista del curso, tal vez lo sabría.

― Calma, _Draquito. ―_ Le lance una mirada asesina y el bastardo esbozo una sonrisa guasona. ― No me digas que aun sigues cabreado por el encuentro con tu querida Granger en el tren. Creí que ya habías superado esas estupideces de los estatus de la sangre.

Eso era cierto, en algún momento de la guerra había comprendido que la superioridad de los sangre pura no era nada más que una patética idea impulsada por Voldemort para manipular a sus mortifagos y convertirlos en aliados. Al final todos habíamos sido inferiores ante los ojos del maldito, tanto los sangre pura como mestizos y los sangre sucia. Sin embargo, Granger era algo totalmente diferente, si bien ya no creía en los estatus de sangre ella siempre sería una estúpida sabelotodo.

― Si, pero Granger no tiene por qué saberlo. ― le dije cortantemente. No quería darle la razón al bastardo de que aún seguía furioso por lo sucedido.

― Sabes, estoy empezado a pensar que sientes algo por ella, no es normal que aun estés molesto por algo que paso hace horas. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que podrías estar enamorado de ella? ― dijo con voz burlona.

Estaba atónito, es decir, sabía que Blaise era un retrasado mental, pero no tenía idea de que llegara a tanto. ¿Cómo jodidos podía tener esas ideas? Me senté de golpe en la cama. ― ¿De qué cojones estás hablando, imbécil? ― replique furioso. ¡Cómo se atrevía si quiera a pensar en… Granger y yo…! Hice una mueca de asco al pensar en ello. ¡Con una Griffyndor! Y sobre todo con _esa_ Griffyndor… ― Nunca, ni en mis más oscuras pesadillas sentiría algo por ella. ― Mi mirada se volvió burlona al recordar la confesión que nos hizo Blaise una noche que salimos con Theo y nuestras chicas de turno. Sabía que sería un golpe bajo pero se lo merecía por decir tantas estupideces… ― Además, mi querido _Blaizzy,_ te recuerdo que aquí el único enamorado de una leona eres tú. ― Un poco de rubor cubrió sus mejillas y me reí descaradamente. Lo único que podía hacer avergonzar a Zabini era el recuerdo de su _profundo_ amor por esa… pobretona.

― No sé en que cojones estaba pensando cuando les dije eso. ― repuso confundido.

― Es muy simple, no estabas pensando. Habías bebido tanto que no pudiste resistir el enorme amor que sientes hacia la mini comadreja y sentiste la necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. ― solté una carcajada al recordarlo.

― ¡Maldito bastardo deja de burlarte! ― Se lanzó sobre mi cama y empezó a repartir puñetazos, cuando salí de mi sorpresa empecé a responder. Desde niños siempre solíamos tener este tipo de peleas en las que no nos hacíamos daño realmente, aunque esta vez sus putos golpes era ligeramente más fuerte de lo normal. Rodamos hasta caernos de la cama y solté una maldición por el golpe de mi espalda contra el duro piso de las mazmorras.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y entro Theo. Me quite al bastardo de encima y me incorpore, Theo se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos y tobillos cruzados. ― ¿Por qué se estaban peleando como niños? ― pregunto tan estoico e inexpresivo como siempre. Nunca entendida como es que los tres nos habíamos convertido en amigos, siendo Theo tan cerrado y reservado como era, supongo que fue debido a las cosas que pasamos por ser hijos de mortifagos. Las circunstancias nos empujaron a cuidarnos las espaldas unos a otros. ― No, espera. Déjame adivinar. ¿Le estabas recordando su penosa confesión de amor por la Weasley? ― sonrió ladinamente con burla. Empecé a reír nuevamente.

Blaise, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado en el suelo, se levantó y quito las motas de polvo de su ropa. ― Púdranse ambos. ― dijo tratando de conservar algo de la dignidad que le quedaba.

― Vamos, _Blaizzy,_ solo bromeamos no te comportes como un bebe. Además te lo mereces por tener esas absurdas ideas.

― También era una broma _Draqui._ ― replico.

― Pero si las ideas de Blaise siempre son absurdas. ¿Qué tenía de especial esa? ― Pregunto Nott recibiendo una mirada ofendida de Blaise.

― El imbécil insinuó que Granger… y yo… ― era tan surrealista y espantoso que ni siquiera podía completar la oración.

― Dije que nuestro _querido_ Draco sentía algo por Granger, por eso busca pelea cada vez que la ve. ― dijo Blaise con su sonrisa burlona de regreso.

― Bueno… Ahora que lo dices… ― Susurro el puto de Theo fingiendo pensar. Los mire a ambos furioso.

― Ya basta con eso. ― Los bastardos rieron pero aun así cambiaron de tema.

― Entonces ¿en dónde estabas, querido Theo? ― le pregunto Blaise.

― ¿Ahora eres mi madre, Blaise? ― replico Theo. Al parecer acababa de recordar algo porque frunció el ceño.

― Vamos, _Theito._ ¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto tan tenso de repente? ― Pregunto Blaise medio en broma y medio en serio. Yo también estaba intrigado, Theo siempre parecía serio e imperturbable aun cuando por dentro estaba hirviendo de enojo, así que era extraño que demostrara molestia por algo.

Supe que Theo se había rendido al interrogatorio de Blaise cuando suspiro y levanto la cabeza, apoyándola en la puerta. ― Ya han asignado las parejas de prefectos para las guardias nocturnas. ―dijo.

― ¿Y? ¿Solo es eso? ― pregunto incrédulo Blaise. ― ¿Es por tu pareja asignada? No puede ser tan malo…

― Déjame terminar. ― Le dirigió una mirada molesta ― Es Lovegood.

Casi me caigo de la cama, observe a Blaise que estaba atónito. ― ¡¿Con la lunática?! ― explotó.

― Dije con _Lovegood. ―_ le dijo molesto Theo. El odiaba que le dieran apodos a la gente, sobre todo los que eran crueles. Era comprensible teniendo en cuenta las cosas por las que había pasado…

― Esta bien, está bien. ― dijo Blaise enseñando las palmas en señal conciliadora. ― Con Lovegood…

― ¿Cuándo cambiaran las parejas? ― pregunte.

Theo suspiro. ― Nunca. La directora ha decidido que serán para todo el curso. ― Mierda, vaya suerte.

― Aun no entiendo cuál es el real problema. ― pregunto estúpidamente Blaise.

― Ella es… demasiado… pura.

― ¿Qué? ― dijimos Blaise y yo confundidos.

― Hoy intento entablar una conversación conmigo. Como si yo no fuera un maldito hijo de mortifagos. Como si yo no hubiera luchado en el bando contrario en la guerra. Quiso ser amable conmigo y yo me comporte como un jodido bastardo con ella. ― Blaise se rasco la nuca sin saber que decir. Al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada Theo continuo. ― El solo verla me trae demasiados recuerdos… así… tan pura e ingenua… no debería cruzar palabras con alguien tan jodido como yo. ― parecía como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo olvidando que nosotros también estábamos ahí. Nunca lo había visto así de perturbado.

― ¿Sabes que, Theo? ― dijo Blaise ― Creo que le estas dando demasiada importancia a esto. Sí, es cierto que somos hijos de mortifagos y que luchamos a favor del Señor Tenebroso pero lo hicimos porque eso es lo que nuestros padres esperaban de nosotros, lo que ellos nos obligaron a hacer. ¿Y porque te importa tanto lo que piense Lovegood? Si no quieres tener contacto con ella solo evítala, no creo que eso sea algo nuevo para ella. Es decir, vamos, la chica es una total margin…

Theo se acercó amenazante. ― Tú. No. Entiendes. Una mierda. ― espeto. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Blaise giro con gesto ofendido e incrédulo.

― ¿Qué demonios dije? ― me dijo confundido.

― Cállate ya, Blaise.

Se fue a su cama mascullando por lo bajo acerca de no entender una mierda de lo que había pasado. Nada nuevo en Blaise. Me desvestí hasta quedarme en bóxer y me metí a la cama.

Al menos todo este asunto había ayudado a despejar mi mente y olvidar el enfado que tenía por la pelea con la comelibros. Luego recordé la absurda idea que tuvo Blaise y sentí mi estómago revolverse ante la sola posibilidad de que eso fuera verdad.

 _Jodida Granger._


End file.
